


baby shark (doo doo doo doo doo doo)

by taeilormoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Foreplay, Lee Donghyuck Is A Hyper-Sensitive Top, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Strip Tease, and when i say porn with feelings i mean it, they are so love with each other it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilormoon/pseuds/taeilormoon
Summary: So as far as first boyfriends go, Donghyuck could have done a whole lot worse than Taeil.





	baby shark (doo doo doo doo doo doo)

**Author's Note:**

> yep that’s really what i called the fic. i'm so sorry.

There’s a running joke in the group, started by Johnny but definitely encouraged by Mark, that if you plan on asking Donghyuck what his favorite things about Taeil-hyung were, you need to be ready to lose at least an hour of your day because Donghyuck can not and will not shut the fuck up.

To everyone but Donghyuck it's hilarious because it's a completely, inarguably true fact. Lee Donghyuck adores Moon Taeil.

In Lee Donghyuck’s defence though, Moon Taeil is kind of fucking perfect.

He’s beautiful and he’s kind, almost to a fault, with a warm kind of sweetness to him that could melt metal. When he looks at you, with his eyes lit up like you’re the only person he cares about in the entire universe, you feel like you can fly. 

He’s not great at talking about his feelings, something he’s never really gotten over in the years that Donghyuck has known him, but you know it when he loves you. You can feel it.

You feel it when you walk over to him and tell him you’re tired and immediately feel his fingers kneading into the stiff muscles at the back of your neck. You feel it when you wake him up at four in the morning because you can’t sleep and he doesn’t complain, just pulls you into his arms and presses his lips to your ear so he can gently hum a song he's made up for you on the spot. You feel it when you think no one is listening to what you have to say until you catch him at the other end of the table looking at no one else but you.

He’s the perfect vessel for Donghyuck to pour every single ounce of his affection into, and so he does. And Taeil always lets him.

If Donghyuck wants to hold his hand he holds back. If he wants to nuzzle into the side of his neck right in the middle of dinner he lets him. If he wants to kiss every single one of his knuckles while telling him that he loves him he says it back, no hesitation.

He never shies away from Donghyuck, never thinks he’s overbearing. He just loves him right back in his own, beautiful way.

So as far as first boyfriends go, Donghyuck could have done a whole lot worse than Taeil.

It’s stupid, no one has to tell him that, though they have. He _knows_ that it breaks every single idol dating rule out there— 

  1. _ Don’t fucking date_. _2\. If you really can’t help yourself, at least don’t be stupid enough to date one of your own group members._

—but again, in his defence Taeil is kind of fucking perfect. And he’s _ good _ for Donghyuck. Even when he told everyone about them and they were all losing their collective minds they were able to agree to that.

Taeil grounds Donghyuck, keeps him tethered to the earth when he threatens to float right off it, and he makes him so fucking _ happy_, even on days where it’s really, really hard.

So it’s risky, sure, but Donghyuck could live a thousand lives and he'd still take that same risk every single time.

* * *

“My darling _ President Moon_,” Donghyuck sing-songs obnoxiously as he walks into his and Taeil’s temporarily shared bedroom. “What are you doing?”

He tosses a shopping bag and his jacket to the floor near the foot of Taeil’s bed and closes the door behind him with a grin.

He probably shouldn’t take advantage of Jungwoo’s absence while he’s on extended rest at home with his family like this, but with one bed already free and Yuta easy enough to convince to trade rooms with after that one time he woke up to the sound of the two of them trying and failing to silently fool around in Taeil’s bed, he’d kind of be stupid not to.

They don’t have the freedom to be alone anywhere else. They get this room, and this bed, and that's it.

Which makes it a little disappointing when Taeil doesn’t look up at him and instead continues to stare at the screen of his phone as he lays on his stomach on his partially made bedsheets. A '_little'_. Enough for one his signature pouts '_little'_.

“I’m playing,” Taeil tells him simply, and without being asked to he shuffles himself closer to the wall and makes room for Donghyuck to lay beside him.

It’s been over five months since they first got together by now, but being alone in Taeil’s presence is still a lot for Donghyuck to deal with. Just the smallest thing — like the sight of one of his freckles poking out past the neck of his loose white t-shirt, or his smile as he laughs at one of his own stupid jokes, or a silent invitation to join him on his bed — and Donghyuck suddenly wants to drop to his fucking knees.

He settles for just laying down beside him, on his own stomach to match, and propping his chin on Taeil’s shoulder.

“Oh, you’ve almost caught up to me.”

Taeil hums vaguely, his eyes still completely focused on his game, but he turns his head and presses his nose to Donghyuck’s hair, his lips pressing a kiss to his hairline as he takes in the familiar smell of Donghyuck’s shampoo and the cologne he spritzed on the back of his neck before he left for half the day.

Taeil isn’t the biggest fan of perfumes but Donghyuck knows he likes this one. He’s bought three consecutive bottles of the stuff based on that fact alone. He smells clean and slightly of lemons.

“You smell good.” 

Donghyuck smiles, nuzzling into him happily and tilting his face up so he can kiss the sharp corner of his boyfriend’s jaw.

“Thanks, boss. You smell like—” Donghyuck tucks his nose into the shoulder of Taeil’s t-shirt and sniffs. “—fresh laundry.”

Taeil chuckles. “Is that good or bad?”

Donghyuck settles back on his shoulder comfortably. “I like it.”

“I’m glad.”

A comfortable quiet settles over them, nothing but the sounds of Taeil’s game playing intermittently in the room. Donghyuck doesn’t mind, happy just to be close to Taeil, and he carefully weaves his arm through one of his to tangle them together as he watches him play. 

This is one of Donghyuck’s favorite things about Taeil. He’s soft and cozy, and he doesn’t make Donghyuck feel like he needs to be loud and boisterous all the time, like he needs to be a constant source of entertainment, full of jokes and silly games. He’s made for Donghyuck — quiet and shy in his own way — not _ Haechan. _

“What are these?” Donghyuck asks of the open bag of candy that Taeil has sat in front of him, unable to take a peek inside at this angle and too preoccupied with clinging onto Taeil’s arm to move.

“Strawberry jellies,” Taeil explains. “Want one?”

Donghyuck nods, but instead of moving to take one himself, he closes his eyes and opens his mouth. “Dongsaeng _ ah_.”

Taeil finally looks up from his screen for a moment and looks at Donghyuck’s face.

He laughs fondly. “Alright.”

He reaches into the bag himself and pulls out one of the jellies, popping it into Donghyuck’s mouth and smiling at him when he starts to chew. The jellies are soft and coated in a layer of fine sugar that sticks to Taeil’s thumb and index finger, so he wipes them both across Donghyuck’s lips with a giggle before sticking them each in his mouth to suck them the rest of the way clean.

“Hey, I could have done that for you,” Donghyuck says, giggling himself at the face that Taeil makes at him before making do with stealing a kiss while he still has his attention.

“You’re cute,” Taeil tells him, smiling as he turns back to his game. Donghyuck watches his tongue slip past his lips to carefully clean off all the sugar Donghyuck planted on them and rolls his eyes.

“Hyung, you’re too much,” he says with a tight whine. He pulls his arm free from Taeil’s and instead starts to climb up onto his back. “How am I supposed to live like this?”

Taeil grunts and groans as Donghyuck shifts and throws his weight around on top of him and jabs him with misplaced elbows, but doesn’t complain once Donghyuck gets comfortable and settles. He even shifts a little to be more accommodating for his affection, Donghyuck kissing the nape of his neck as his arms wrap around the part of Taeil's chest that's up off the bed while he's propped on his elbows.

“Better?” Taeil asks him sarcastically, laughing when Donghyuck nuzzles into him happily.

“Yes,” Donghyuck answers anyway, his teeth sinking bashfully into his bottom lip before he opens his mouth again. “Dongsaeng _ ah_.”

“Aish, you’re so distracting,” Taeil grumbles, but he fetches a jellie out anyway, holding it up above his shoulder for Donghyuck to take. “You’re going to make me mess up.”

This time, Donghyuck takes the tips of Taeil’s fingers in _with_ the candy, sucking the sugar off them before Taeil has the time to react. Taeil squawks indignantly and pulls them free, wiping Donghyuck’s saliva back on to his face while Donghyuck squeals, frantically hiding himself in Taeil’s neck.

He hears the sound of a _'Game Over’_.

“_Chan-nie,_” Taeil whines, but his voice is far too cute when annoyed for Donghyuck to even pretend that he feels bad, instead snuggling in closer to him.

“Just let baby do it for you, hyung. I’ve already finished that level.”

Taeil sighs, defeated. “No, I want to do it.”

Closing the game with a pout Donghyuck is desperate to kiss, he tosses his phone aside and makes to turn over, tapping Donghyuck's arm. Donghyuck shifts and pushes himself up enough to let Taeil move but once he’s on his back he drops his weight down again with a crash, knocking all the air out of Taeil’s lungs with a groan.

“Sorry.”

Donghyuck plants his hands on Taeil's chest and pushes himself upright to sit on his hips, squirming little to test the waters and see if Taeil is in the mood. Taeil just looks up at him and moves to prop one of his hands behind his head, getting himself comfortable underneath him. 

“So now what?”

Donghyuck looks down at him, at his face first before trailing down, and he bites hard into his bottom lip.

The way he’s laid out under him — his shirt pulled up over his navel from when he turned around that he’s made no move to tug back into place, the sleeve pulled back over the muscles in his arm as he casually stretches it back — it's too fucking much.

“_Hyung,_” Donghyuck whines.

Taeil’s brows raise up and he tilts his head to the side, searching Donghyuck’s face curiously like he has no idea what he does to him.

He lights up with a confused smile. “What?”

Taeil's never been fussed with his image. He cares about his appearance like everyone else, sure, but he never tries to be something other than purely and authentically himself. He doesn’t waste his time trying to look _cooler_ or be _sexier_ when he’s perfectly content to be exactly as he is, whatever that ends up being.

Donghyuck thinks that kind of confidence, more quiet and slightly awkward, is the very definition of sexy. It’s also completely redefined how Donghyuck views his own self-esteem. He’s so much more comfortable now in his own skin. Everybody’s noticed that.

“You’re so fucking hot.”

The surprised laugh that bubbles up from Taeil’s chest is gorgeous. Donghyuck grins, satisfied, and reaches for Taeil’s free hand on the bed. He brings it to his mouth, kissing the knuckle of his index finger, and then he brings it down to his side, giving him express permission to touch. 

It’s always Donghyuck’s call, always, but Taeil goes willingly. His palm presses reverently to Donghyuck's bare waist and he slides it up slowly to his ribs. His fingertips brush back down over the bones, both exciting him and tickling him. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he says, his voice full of soft adoration.

Donghyuck scrunches his nose playfully. “I know.”

“You’re such a brat.”

“You like it.”

“I do.” Taeil pulls his other hand from behind his head and places it on Donghyuck's other hip, and he thumbs softly at the skin just above the waistband of his jeans. “I love it.”

Donghyuck leans down and kisses him, can’t help it anymore, and he takes in a sharp breath through his nose at the touch of Taeil’s lips on his. His teeth sink into Taeil’s lower lip and pull, almost begging him to open up and let Donghyuck’s tongue brush inside.

One of Taeil’s hand slides all the way up his spine, hiking up his shirt as he takes a gentle hold of the back of his neck.

Donghyuck’s kissed a few boys before Taeil, trainees Donghyuck swears were having a competition behind his back to see who could break his heart the fastest, and he wishes so badly that he had waited because then he would have known the difference between being kissed by someone who’s just bored and curious and someone who loves him.

“I love you,” he says when he pulls back, looking at Taeil through heavy, love-drunk lids. “And you taste like strawberries.”

Taeil laughs at him softly, his voice a little more rough and warm now. “I had garlic in my lunch so it could have been a lot worse. You’re welcome.”

“Dongsaeng _ ah_.”

Taeil pulls a hand out of Donghyuck’s shirt, a loss of contact he sadly hadn’t thought about, and fumbles behind his head for the bag of jellies. He pulls one free and moves to place it in Donghyuck’s open mouth, but just before it touches his tongue Taeil brings his hand back and he puts it between his own teeth instead.

It stays there until Donghyuck comes to claim it for himself, their lips coming together as he bites down and takes it, barely chewing before he swallows and moves on to desperately lick into his boyfriend’s mouth, his tongue washing over his sugar-coated lips.

“I love you,” he repeats as he moves away, and then again and again as he kisses down his chin and across the line of his jaw before descending down the length of his pretty neck.

Taeil tilts back to accommodate him, sucking in a soft breath. “Love you too.”

Donghyuck hums, pleased, and he hikes Taeil’s shirt up to his armpits and kisses over the expanse of his chest.

“_Ah_.” His incredibly sensitive chest.

It’s been one of his favorite new things that he’s learned about Taeil over the past few months, how quick he is to react to even the slightest of touches there. Donghyuck's soft lips brush only as light as a feather over one of his nipples and Taeil still gasps, his nipple pebbling up and going hard in an instant. It's fucking adorable, and Donghyuck smiles and kisses the other before circling it with the tip of his tongue. 

The way that Taeil squirms up towards his mouth is perfect. The way that he cries when Donghyuck licks over them both in broad stripes with the flat of his tongue is even better.

“_Baby_,” he coos with a teasing laugh. “They’re gonna hear you.”

Taeil whines, his face flushing. “Then _stop_.”

“Nah.” 

He licks again, and then again, working a few more little whines from him before finally kissing his way over the skin of his stomach, brushing gently with the tip of his nose as he nips at the soft, squishy flesh at his navel and then down to the waistband of his jeans.

“Dongsaeng _ ah_.”

He rubs his cheek into the crotch of Taeil jeans, right over his clothed, half-hard cock, and lets out a needy whine of his own.

Taeil combs back Donghyuck’s soft, curled hair, trying to tuck longer strands behind his ears only for them to fall back into his face.

“You don’t have to.”

Donghyuck shakes his head, moving to undo and open up Taeil’s jeans anyway.

“Wanna suck you off, hyung,” he moans, not even letting Taeil work his jeans down or off before he slips his hand into the slit in his briefs to pull his cock free.

Taeil sucks in a sharp breath, and then another as Donghyuck draws the wet flat of his tongue up the underside, slicking him up as best as possible before he takes him into his mouth.

Taeil arches up and his hand only barely makes it to his mouth in time to muffle the sound that he makes, his other still lost in Donghyuck’s hair. 

“_Hyuck_.”

Donghyuck doesn’t want to say he’s some type of cock-sucking prodigy but it is one of his many, many talents. He loves it, how fast he can feel Taeil go from half-hard to completely erect, the way that Taeil's fingers twitch and shift in his hair as he moves, the way that Taeil tastes when he licks and sucks at the head. 

Watching Taeil fall apart underneath him, so hopelessly and completely at his mercy, turns Donghyuck on more than anything else. He makes as much noise sucking him off as Taeil does himself, whining every time Taeil lets a moan slip through the gaps of his fingers that are clamped over his mouth in an effort to keep himself quiet.

He wishes he could hear him better — that he could make him throw his head back and scream — but he makes do with what he gets; Taeil’s broken, little cries fucking gorgeous on their own anyway.

“God, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Donghyuck groans, pulling off Taeil’s cock and stroking him in his hand, toying with him now that he’s fully hard and wanting.

Taeil’s eyes flutter, momentarily stupid as he struggles to split his focus between one head and another. 

“Did you remember to lock the door?” he asks by way of an answer, propping himself up on his elbows so he can look at how Donghyuck thumbs the tip of his cock before his head falls back with a quiet groan.

His hand still moving, Donghyuck looks over his shoulder at the closed door behind them. Shit, he definitely should have locked that before he put his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth.

“Whoops,” he says playfully, and with one more torturous lick to Taeil’s cock he gets up and walks to the door.

Behind him he hears Taeil flop back against the bed and let out a breath.

Pressing the lock down, Donghyuck spins on socked heels and leans back against the door, and he watches his boyfriend run his shaky hands through his hair to recollect his composure. His cock sits hard and dark pink against his stomach, shiny and wet and still trapped in the fabric of his underwear.

He looks ruined and fucking hot. Donghyuck wants him so badly.

“You want a show, hyung?”

Taeil looks up and over at him, his eyes already looking Donghyuck over like he’s reading a menu. “Huh?”

Donghyuck starts to sway his hips to a silent beat, planting his hands on the door and shimmying down the length of it with a look on his face that's more cute than it is seductive.

Taeil chuckles at him. “Hold on, I might have something for you.”

Shuffling around, Taeil grabs for his phone where he’d tossed it aside and opens up his Spotify, taking just a minute to look for some R’n’B track they both like and pressing play. When the familiar beat starts Donghyuck smiles and gets himself into a rhythm, swaying and rolling his hips in the middle of the room like Taeil was paying him. 

Which, if Taeil just so _ happened _ to be feeling a little extra generous tomorrow and wanted to take Donghyuck somewhere really expensive for a dinner date, wouldn’t be the worst thing.

His fingers curl at the hem of his t-shirt and, still dancing, he slowly peels it off his body and flings it in Taeil’s direction, smiling when Taeil catches it and brings it to his lips.

There have been times where Donghyuck has been made to feel shy and insecure about his body, but not once has he ever felt that way with Taeil.

Taeil loves him as he is, has kissed every inch of his naked body and told him so, that he’s attractive and beautiful and that he’s desired, _ wanted_. He makes Donghyuck feel good about himself. 

Especially right now, staring at him like he could eat him.

He stops dancing. “Take your pants off, hyung.”

Taeil sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, and he pulls his jeans and underwear off together and drops them in a pile. Donghyuck looks at his cock, swollen and curved up towards his belly, and walks towards him.

Taeil grabs for the button of Donghyuck’s jeans, and Donghyuck sucks in a breath.

“You still wanna? We don’t have to.”

Taeil always offers an out, just in case. Donghyuck cups his face and tilts it up to look up at him.

He doesn’t act like a man six years Donghyuck’s senior. He’s cute and pure, excitable and so easy to make smile and indulge him in all the silly games he likes to play. 

He also doesn’t look like one, his soft eyes glittering in the light of the room. He looks small and sweet, and endlessly corruptible.

Donghyuck traces his thumb gently over his lips, prodding just past them to run along the bottom row of his teeth. Taeil opens up obediently and sucks the digit down to the last knuckle. Donghyuck gasps, fixated as he slowly fucks his thumb in and out of Taeil’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue and pulling at his bottom lip.

Five months ago they were both still virgins. Donghyuck feels that somehow that was both a whole lifetime ago and just yesterday.

That Taeil had kept hold of his virginity for so long didn’t really surprise Donghyuck; Taeil was so much more guarded of his heart than he was, so reluctant to let himself fall out of the fear of not being caught. But that Taeil had let himself fall for him, had trusted him enough to finally let him take it, to want it to be him— Donghyuck’s big enough to say that he cried when it was over, that Taeil had to soothe his hands over his back as he sobbed into his ear that he loved him over and over again until they fell asleep a complete unwashed, tangled up mess in a hotel room bed.

Donghyuck fell for Taeil so hard and so fast, and the fact that every single day Taeil wakes up and chooses him too is not one he takes for granted.

“I love you,” he says because he might die if he doesn’t. Taeil pulls back from his thumb with a slick _ pop_.

“Love you too,” he answers back, looking up at Donghyuck through heavy lids as he trails the wet pad of his thumb across Taeil's cheek.

“Then undress me.”

Taeil nods, and with Donghyuck still petting his face he undoes the button and fly of Donghyuck’s jeans and pulls them down his legs. Donghyuck grips his shoulders for balance as he helps him step out of them, and his teeth sink into his lip when Taeil’s fingers trail tenderly up the calf of his right leg.

His injury has been completely healed for months now. He sometimes forgets it even happened until the weather starts getting particularly bad and his ankle gets tender and inflamed. Taeil teases him, calls him his own personal, little barometer, but it's only ever while pulling his foot into his lap so that he can knead gentle fingers into the sorest of spots, bringing it up to his lips every now and again to kiss the top of his foot and over his ankle.

Right now though, Taeil is kissing a line up the centre of Donghyuck’s thigh, and his lips sneak under the fabric of his boxers while his fingers hook into the waistband and pull down.

Donghyuck’s cock springs free, neglected and eager, and just narrowly misses hitting him in the face. He chuckles softly and bumps his cheek against it purposefully as he lets Donghyuck’s boxers fall to his feet, and when Donghyuck moves to step out of them he leans in and laves his tongue at the base, sucking at the skin right above his balls with his hands holding his hips still.

“Fuck, Taeil-ah.”

Donghyuck chokes out a garbled sound, his knees almost giving out on him, and all he can do is take a tight hold of Taeil’s shoulders and try to hold himself together as Taeil places wet, open kisses up his length to the tip before sucking him into his mouth.

Then he breaks. “Taeil-a_nh_.”

Taeil moans in response, and he swallows Donghyuck down as far as his mouth will allow, until the head of his cock nudges at the back of his throat. Then, after taking a breath through his nose and relaxing, he forces Donghyuck down even _deeper, _his nose pressing against his pelvis.

“_Fuck_.”

Taeil squeezes his hips and holds him there for as long as his body can take it, Donghyuck's eyes rolling back in his head as Taeil’s throat squeezes tight around him. When he finally pulls back with a cough and a gasp of breath, Donghyuck’s cock dribbling his own spit onto his chin, Donghyuck vaguely considers proposing.

“Holy shit,” he groans, and Taeil smiles up at him cutely like he didn’t just have his cock down his fucking throat. “Now I really love you.”

Taeil laughs, his eyes wet with unshed tears, and Donghyuck takes his face in his hands and kisses him, his thumbs swiping over his closed eyelids before kissing them too.

Pulling back, Taeil moves to lay down on the bed again, adjusting his pillow behind his head. He looks up at Donghyuck, expecting him to follow and slot himself back between his legs where he belongs, but his feet stay fixed where they are. Instead he stands there and looks down at him, his head tilted to the side and his bottom lip sucked into his mouth.

Taeil is still dressed in his socks and his t-shirt, sticky and wet at the navel and clinging to the skin of his stomach as his cock sits heavy against it. He looks perfect.

Even more so when he flushes red under the sudden attention and tries to pull his shirt down over himself bashfully.

“Can you stop looking at me like that and fuck me already?” 

The tips of his ears burn when he speaks and Donghyuck chuckles, so hopelessly fond.

“Love to,” he says, smiling as he finally climbs up onto the bed and pushes Taeil’s legs apart, kneeling between them as he rubs his palms placatingly at his knees, encouraging him to not be so shy. “Not to this playlist though.”

Taeil lets his shirt go, and Donghyuck eases it up just enough to put all of him on display for him again. Taeil squirms, still bashful, but he leaves it how Donghyuck wants it.

“Uh, what’s wrong with it?”

“Didn’t I change the name of it to ‘_Fucklist_’ the other week?” he answers. “Might as well just walk out there and tell them what we're doing in here.”

Taeil laughs. “Fine, hold on.”

He takes his phone again, and while he’s looking through it Donghyuck leans over him and reaches for the drawer of his nightstand to fetch one of the condoms and a bottle of lube that they keep inside.

He feels Taeil steal a kiss to his chest, and he steals one to his temple in return on the way back.

“How about this?”

Taeil taps his screen and loud, aggressive heavy metal comes blasting through his small speakers. Donghyuck almost jumps right out of his skin and Taeil has the gall to giggle at him for it.

“You’re _so_ _funny_, hyung.” He lashes out and tickles at Taeil’s sides with quick fingers, elated when Taeil squawks inelegantly and tries to frantically wriggle away from him.

“Okay, okay!” he cries, grabbing one of Donghyuck’s wrists firmly and holding it away from him. Donghyuck wiggles his fingers, testing his strength with a wicked grin. “I’ll play something else.”

Donghyuck lets his hand go slack, and when Taeil’s grip loosens he slides his wrist back so he can lace their fingers together. He brings their entwined hands to his mouth and kisses over Taeil’s knuckles while he waits.

It takes him a moment or two, but Taeil’s whole face lights up only a second before_ ‘Baby Shark’_ starts to play.

“You’re joking—”

“It's a ten hour version,” Taeil quips, grinning. “Now we have all night.”

Donghyuck wants to keep a straight face but laughter bubbles up from his throat anyway. It’s impossible to even pretend to be mad at Taeil when he’s so ridiculous and perfect.

“Yah, I’m not fucking you to _‘Baby Shark’_!”

He snatches Taeil’s phone out of his hand and starts flicking through Taeil’s playlists himself. Taeil lets him without fuss, chuckling as he drops his hand uselessly back to the bed.

“I thought you were just my intern.”

Finding one he likes, Donghyuck nudges the volume up and presses play before throwing Taeil’s phone somewhere behind them to be forgotten. When he turns back to the boy underneath him, so patiently and obediently waiting for him, he sees his whole aura shift and tense with anticipation. Slowly, Donghyuck crowds into his space like a starving predator finally going for its prey and rocks their bare hips together.

“I wanna be the boss sometimes,” he growls into Taeil's ear.

Taeil gasps as their cocks touch and his eyelids flutter. “I’ll think about it.”

“You do that,” Donghyuck laughs and starts to kiss Taeil’s neck. “Though I think fucking the hot intern is against company policy. Could get you fired if anyone finds out.”

“Oh, is that what this is?” Taeil asks, playing along as he tilts his head back to accommodate Donghyuck’s mouth at his jawline. “You’re just sleeping with me for a promotion?”

Donghyuck pulls back and grins. “Hey, baby’s gotta eat.”

He fumbles around with his hand in the bed sheets until he finds the condom he’d thrown down and brings it up to his mouth to rip it open carefully with his teeth. He spits out the end of the packet ungracefully and laughs when it lands on Taeil’s chest and he makes a face at him.

“How about a raise?”

Donghyuck grabs the bottle of lube next and starts to slick himself up generously, staring down at Taeil with the slightest smirk. Taeil’s eyes flicker between his face and his cock, unable to keep focus on one.

Donghyuck surges forward then, startling and exciting Taeil both at once. He props his weight on one hand while his other slides between Taeil’s legs.

“How about you call me boss while I fuck you into this mattress and then I worship you like a god when we leave this room?”

Whatever lube he has leftover on his hand he spreads around Taeil’s hole, two of his fingertips rubbing in a teasing circle only once before he pushes inside.

Taeil arches off the bed with a near scream. “Yes, _yes._”

Donghyuck curls his fingers and slowly fucks them in and out, feeling almost more than seeing the way that Taeil’s body chases him. It’s a little addictive.

“Yes what, Taeil-ah?”

“_Boss_,” Taeil stammers out. “_Boss. _ Fuck me.”

Donghyuck pulls his fingers free.

“That’s it baby,” he coos, taking himself in his hand again to line himself up and push his way inside. “Good boy.”

Donghyuck’s not sure what’s gotten into him. He’s always been a little shameless when it came to Taeil but speaking to him like this, demanding things from him and then praising him like he’s just a child— that’s new for them.

Taeil doesn’t seem to have any complaints though, biting his lip as Donghyuck fills him completely and struggling to keep quiet as he adjusts to how full he feels, how good Donghyuck feels inside him.

“_Ah._” Taeil sounds broken as he tips his head back, and his eyes squeeze shut as Donghyuck bottoms out. “_Hyuck_.”

Donghyuck lets it slide.

“Taeil,” he chokes out, his own limbs shaking with the effort he’s putting in to keep himself still when Taeil feels so tight and _ good _ around him. “Moon Taeil, you’re amazing.”

Taeil answers him with a groan, his hands flying to cup Donghyuck’s face and pull him towards him for a kiss.

“Move,” he says when they part, then remembers. “Boss.”

Donghyuck nods, his face still in Taeil’s grip, and he kisses him again as he pulls his hips back slowly before thrusting back in. Taeil whines into his mouth and Donghyuck swallows it up, starting to work into him at a steady rhythm.

"_Hyuck_," Taeil whimpers at every thrust, trying so hard to keep himself quiet as Donghyuck fucks him, but when he slides his fingers up into his hair and curls them in pleasure, pulling at his loose waves, Donghyuck’s cry is and loud and wildly enthusiastic.

Taeil looks up at him and laughs, warm and breathless. “My boss liked that, huh?”

Donghyuck nods frantically, dumb and eager and getting so much closer to the edge with every second that passes.

“Do it again.” He manages to catch himself before he adds the _‘please’_, though the word sits right on the edge of his tongue, desperate to come out.

Taeil hums, his voice like warm honey against Donghyuck’s ear. “You need to fuck me like you own me first, boss.”

Donghyuck rips himself back with a gasp, stunned as he stares dumbfounded at his boyfriend beneath him. Where has Taeil been hiding this part of himself? And why the fuck was Donghyuck not seeing it sooner?

Taeil flushes under the sudden scrutiny, embarrassed as he moves to cover his red face with his hands.

“Taeil-ah, look at me—” Donghyuck orders and Taeil obediently listens, shyly dropping his hands to the pillow. His cock is painfully hard against his stomach, pre-cum painting the hem of his shirt as it lays there untouched.

Donghyuck pushes his shirt up further, moving it out of the way, and Taeil squirms as he struggles to keep hold of Donghyuck’s intense gaze, whining as his cock shifts inside him. 

“—You’re so perfect.” Donghyuck grabs a hold of his wrists and pins him to bed as he starts to drive into him harder and faster, jolting moans of out of him like he’s pushing a button. “You’re so good for me. You’re so—you’re—“ 

“Yours,” Taeil finishes for him, barely coherent. “I’m yours. I’m yours.”

“You’re mine,” he parrots back, his head spinning. Taeil is his, soft and pliant and so pretty underneath him as he slams into his plush body, the sound of their skin almost audible over the music. “_Mine_.”

Taeil makes a string of noises that might have been an attempt at words, but he’s too far gone now for anything he says to make sense and Donghyuck’s too far gone to care. All he can focus on is the way that Taeil’s rocking back against him, fucking himself on his cock.

With a growl Donghyuck adjusts the angle of his hips, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he works himself into exactly where Taeil wants him the most.

Taeil cries out and fights against Donghyuck's grip on his wrists. “Fuck. Fuck, I’m so close.”

Donghyuck loosens his hold but he only let’s go of one of Taeil's wrists completely. His other hand slides up until it’s holding Taeil’s, and he laces their fingers together. Taeil squeezes back tightly.

“Touch yourself for me, baby,” Donghyuck whispers, and he smiles when Taeil shivers at the sound of his voice. “Come on.”

Taeil uses the hand he has free and takes his cock in a fist, and he sobs as he starts to stroke himself. Donghyuck drops himself down close so Taeil can muffle himself in the junction of his shoulder and neck.

“_Haechan-ie_.”

“Taeil-ah,” Donghyuck answers, just as close. “I love you.”

Taeil nods. “I love you. I love you. I love—”

He goes quiet with a sharp breath as his whole body tenses, so tight around Donghyuck it’s almost too much, before it finally hits him and he's coming on Donghyuck’s cock with a cry. Donghyuck groans and fucks him through it, looking down at Taeil as he shoots over his hand and both of their stomachs.

He's squeezing Donghyuck’s hand so hard it’d hurt if he was in his right mind and thinking about anything other than how perfect he looks, how incredible he feels, but instead he just squeezes right back and comes inside him with a moan, his body shaking as Taeil whimpers weakly underneath him, fucking himself back on Donghyuck until he's completely spent.

Exhausted, Donghyuck’s arms give out on him the second the adrenaline leaves his body, and he drops unceremoniously onto Taeil’s chest with a crash. Taeil's arms wrap around him immediately, engulfing him in stifling but still welcome heat as his body twitches and starts to tremble.

Donghyuck is hyper-sensitive after he comes, fragile and small as he tucks his head under Taeil's chin and catches his breath, listening to the frantic beating of Taeil's heart. Taeil gently blows cool air over his flushed cheeks and the tops of his burning ears, and his fingertips run circles over the expanse of his back.

He giggles softly into his hair every time his touch is just a little too much and Donghyuck jumps in his arms, and he whispers an apology that’s only half sincere.

Almost more than the sex itself Donghyuck likes this part, being held and touched by Taeil, his weight underneath him and arms wrapped around him an anchor to hold onto as his body calms down and their heartbeats sync back up, their breaths evening out.

It’s lulled him right to sleep more times than it hasn’t, and Taeil laughs knowingly when Donghyuck starts to yawn. 

“Let me clean us up a little first.”

Donghyuck whines, but he also pulls himself out of Taeil’s body and flops down on the bed beside him. Taeil moves himself only enough to fetch wipes, cleaning himself off before turning his attention to the boy beside him.

Donghyuck watches him through heavy lids as he wipes over his stomach, not moving a single muscle to help him.

“Bet you never thought you’d be doing that for a guy, huh?” he says as Taeil goes so far as to take Donghyuck’s condom off himself and tie it off, tossing it and the wipes into the waste basket he keeps under his bed.

Taeil turns back to him with a laugh.

“I like how helpless you get after, it’s cute,” he answers honestly as he lays back down beside him, letting Donghyuck move in close to him and wrapping him up in his arms again. “I like taking care of my baby.”

Donghyuck hums happily, too tired for much else.

“Your baby,” he manages to get out before his eyes fall closed.

“Mine,” Taeil replies.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you read and please let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
